theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
For
For is a member of the Asian Branch of the Black Order. A humanoid being made of a complex combination of technology and spells, For acts as the Asian Branch's guardian deity, though she can also be summoned directly to Bak Chang's side when needed once he uses the spirit stone on his hat. Info Appearance For appears to be of average height for her physical age. Short, reddish-pink hair pokes out from under her purple hat to frame her face, with matching purple clothes that resemble a tube top and bikini. On her forehead and down her sides are geometric teal markings, and her arms, instead of ending in human-like hands, appear to be large, mitten-like appendages that she can transform into weapons. Personality For has a very hot-headed personality and often yells at people. She is very tough and straightforward but she cares about people around her, although she often tricks them and beats up some of her closest friends (usually Bak). She is very strong-willed and won't take "no" for an answer and she believes that you have to try your hardest when you want to protect someone. In D. Gray-man She was created by Bak's great-grandfather. Although she is not a human, she often takes on a humanoid form to communicate with others. When the Asian Branch was still the host location of the Second Exorcist Program, she comforted a depressed Alma Karma, and later, when Alma went on a rampage, she was ordered by the then Branch Chief Twi Chang to not interfere, which resulted in the deaths of all of the personnel involved in the project. Despite calling them fools, For arranged the bodies of Twi and her husband, Edgar Chang Maltin, so that they were holding hands. For found Allen's body after his attack by Tyki Mikk and took him to the headquarters of the Asia Branch. She has a "tough-love" attitude, particularly towards Allen. While she was training Allen in an attempt to bring back his Innocence, she would attack without mercy with the hope that the Exorcist would activate his Innocence. When Allen was feeling down, she would appear to him as someone else (e.g.: Rohfa (this way she could show her soft side without Allen knowing). During their training, Allen and For developed a unique bond as friends. She also shares a very strong bond with Bak even though she loves to tease him. She can manipulate her form in order to gain axe hands or to copy someone's appearance. She is also capable of communicating telepathically with others. The Headquarters of the Asian Branch is protected by a very strong barrier created by For (who is the "entrance" of the barrier). Inside the shell, she is very caring and is willing to give her life for the sake of those she loves. She took Allen's form to face the Level 3 Akuma, in order to buy the real Allen time. Just before they began to fight, she said to herself "Bye bye, Bak." Allen refused to let the sacrifice happen and finally convinced Bak to let him go back for her. Bak ran to For's side while Allen confronted the Level 3 and defeated it with the newly activated Crown Clown. She was hurt badly by the ark as it appeared right under where she stood and created a hole in her body where her heart should be, but she is healed afterwards. Third Exorcists Arc When Allen was being crushed by an insane Tokusa, Bak summoned For through the Stone, who protected Allen in a barrier. She tells him to take down Alma Karma while Tokusa was distracted, but realizes that Allen was seriously considering joining the Noah Family in order to get the Earl to stop. In an attempt to dissuade him, she was cut along the back by Tyki Mikk, who then told Allen to join them. However, For manages to sit up, and yells at Allen that it isn't easy to protect someone. When Tyki attacks her again, Allen blocks the attack, and decides to oppose the Earl. For then tells Allen to go stop Alma, turning her arms into blades and preparing to hold off Tyki. When the Stone shattered, For disappeared mid-fight. On Sora's Team When Allen Walker joined the team, she joins also and gain many new friends and she also developed a crush on Riku after he helped her from being controlled by Pete. Category:D.Gray-man characters Category:Fighters Category:Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Neutral characters Category:Creatures Category:Living characters Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Anime characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Manga characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tech-Users Category:Heroines Category:Funimation characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Haki Users